Thoughts are just thoughts
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Finalmente Cameron e Chase estão juntos, mas... Será que ela ainda sente alguma coisa por House?


_As personagens: G. House, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron e Robert Chase; fazem parte do seriado House MD. Não são de minha autoria._

* * *

**" Lift your head to the sky...**

**'Cause we will never say goodbye " **

O sol estava se pondo em New Jersey, ótimo momento para ser acompanhado com alguém que amamos. Muitas pessoas não davam tanta importância para aquele momento, seja porque estavam muito ocupados salvando vidas ou... Porque não tinham com quem compartilhá-lo.

O Pronto-socorro do Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital estava lotado, como sempre. Cameron estava atendendo por lá, desde que saira da equipe de diagnósticos do doutor House era o que mais fazia. Mas as vezes... As vezes não parecia estar satisfeita. Amava o seu trabalho, claro, mas será que não estava faltando alguma coisa? Aquilo era monótono demais.

Seu paciente era um homem na faixa etária dos 25 anos, mais ou menos, estava com o braço todo queimado. Mas o motivo? Nem queira saber. Ele havia se queimado, por vontade própria, pegou o isqueiro e tacou na pele, só para poder pegar licença de trabalho. Essa era a hipótese que Cameron daria. O homem aparecia lá todo mês, ou seja, quando a licença acabava. O que uma pessoa não faz para se safar de trabalhar, não é?

Assim que o viu, Cameron o olhou com desaprovação. **- Senhor Harris! O que aconteceu desta vez?** O homem a olhava como estivesse surpreso, mostrou-lhe o braço e Cameron bufou sem paciência**. - Eu não acredito! Você está fazendo isso para ganho pessoal!** Ela não conseguia acreditar no quão tão baixo um ser humano poderia jogar, prejudicar o seu próprio corpo em nome da preguiça? Ela já não agüentava mais. Não fazia nem um ano que estava cuidando do PS e já não agüentava mais! Pegou o prontuário e saiu do consultório, se recusando a cuidar de um ingrato com a vida, bateu a porta com uma tal força que até a recepcionista a olhou assustada.

Respirou fundo, se debruçou no balcão do atendimento do hospital e encaminhou o paciente para a psiquiatria. Aquilo era realmente estressante.

.ಌ.

_**- Oi, provavelmente eu não estou e você ligou para o número errado, seu idiota.**_ Dizia a secretária eletrônica de House. Cuddy havia tentado ligar para ele o dia todo, ficara imaginando onde ele havia se enfiado. Tinha um novo caso para ele resolver e provavelmente, ele estava se escondendo dela.

Mesmo com o Hospital agitado, ele não estava dando a minima. Resolvera entrar em uma sala qualquer, tirou seu gameboy do bolso e começou a jogar. Estava quase lá... Mais algumas jogadas ele batia seu record num jogo que tentava a dias completar. De repente, a porta da sala se abriu, Cuddy o havia encontrado! Nem a viu entrar na sala, notou sua presença apenas quando a mesma jogou uma pasta sobre suas pernas. O homem resmungou um pouco. **- Justo agora que eu estava ganhando. Não poderia esperar mais alguns minutos pra fazer esta entrada triunfal e me perturbar?** Seu sarcasmo falava mais alto. Isso definitivamente era sua marca registrada. Adorava tirar sarro e fazer brincadeiras em horas impróprias. Ela bufou com uma certa raiva quando viu que ele estava ali jogando em seu gameboy, enquanto os outros médicos precisavam de ajuda. Então jogou a pasta com as informações do paciente em seu colo. **- Anda, você tem um caso pra resolver.** Ela disse secamente e saiu da sala onde ele estava logo em seguida.

House olhou até Cuddy passar pela porta e a fechar com força. Nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir o fichário-médico do paciente, estava era desanimado. Guardou seu gameboy no bolso da blusa, se levantou e saiu da sala. Desceu até o PS para ver o movimento e tentar enrolar Cuddy um pouco. Era estranho o House não querer abrir nem o fichário-médico do paciente... A verdade era que ele estava descontente com a sua nova equipe de diagnósticos, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Sentia falta da antiga equipe.

Ao chegar à porta do PS, viu Cameron debruçada no balcão da recepção. Notou que a médica estava com um ar de desanimo, ou seria estresse? Os dois? Não era impossível, quando ela trabalhava em sua equipe, sempre parecia estar com um ar de "emburrada", era nervosinha de vez em quando, o olhar que ela lançava pra ele era penetrante. Sorrio ao lembrar daqueles momentos, ele sempre fazia uma piadinha sarcástica pra atormentá-la. Balançou a cabeça um pouco, abriu a larga porta dupla do PS e caminhou até o balcão da recepção, apoiou-se ao lado de Cameron sem que ela notasse.

"_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you... I miss your smile... __"_

– **Boa tarde, senhorita!** Ela que estava distraída viajando em seus pensamentos, levou um belo susto ao notar a chegada de House por lá, mas continuou calada. **– Ahw... Não precisa mais ficar emburradinha, eu cheguei! Sei que sente a minha falta.** Olhava para ela que nem uma criança pedindo doce. Mas ela o fitava ainda bufando de raiva. **– Ainda te trouxe um presente!** Jogou na frente dela o prontuário do paciente, mas Cameron continuava sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ficou sem graça por ele ter dito em alto e o bom som de sua voz a fez sentir falta, o fato dela não ter conseguido rebater o sarcasmo na mesma hora, a deixou com mais raiva ainda. Ao ver o prontuário em sua frente, ela o olhou com aquele olhar que parecia uma metralhadora revoltada e lhe disse: **- Se já não bastasse a super lotação aqui dentro, você ainda me entrega um novo prontuário. Muito obrigada. **Quis pegar o fichário-médico só para matar a curiosidade, afinal, sentia falta de trabalhar com aqueles casos. Colocou uma de suas mãos em cima do prontuário para pegá-lo, mas House a impediu, colocando sua mão em cima da dela. **– Oras, não reclame. Se aceitar esse caso, vai trabalhar comigo novamente... Mesmo que seja só nesse caso, vai poder matar a saudade que eu sei que você tem.** Ai, ele não deveria ter dito aquilo. Realmente ela sentia saudades, mas de que afinal? Dos casos ou do próprio House? Ela mesma tinha medo de descobrir. Ao sentir o calor da mão dele sobre a sua pele, sentio seu coração bater mais forte. Respirou fundo tomando fôlego para poder dizer alguma coisa. **– House, eu... Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe dizer que não vou trabalhar com você? **Por um momento o seu tom de voz abaixou. Mas House não gostou da resposta que ouvira, logo retrucou. **– Você está mentindo, claro que sente falta.** Cameron suspirou lembrando da época em que costumava dar tudo de si para salvar a vida de muitas pessoas, não que agora ela não faça mais isso, mas é diferente. **Tem razão, eu sinto falta sim. Não de trabalhar com **_**você**_** em particular, mas de bancar a detetive tentando diagnosticar um paciente.** A médica sorriu docemente, mas logo voltou a ficar séria. House tinha certeza que ela sentia a sua falta, a olhou desconfiado e sem deixar a peteca cair, respondeu. **- Se sente falta disso, então me ajude com o caso. **A proposta era tentadora para a doce médica. **- ... Cedo ou tarde descobrirá que sente a minha falta também... **Ela o olhou com desaprovação e novamente, fechou cara. **-... Se é que já não sente e não quer admitir, doutora. **Disse em um ar de superioridade enquanto deixava o PS. O que ela iria fazer agora? Ficara pensando nisso por um bom tempo. Tomou coragem e pegou o fichário-médico, mas aquele ambiente era desconfortável para ela ler e pensar a respeito. Decidiu ir até o vestiário, sempre iria pra lá quando queria ficar sozinha.

" _... I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while... "_

Levantou a cabeça e pegou o prontuário, observou que o PS já não estava tão lotado como antes, então ela poderia sair de lá que os outros médicos e enfermeiras davam conta. Caminhou discretamente até a porta dupla do PS e saiu. Tentou transparecer calma e tranqüilidade em sua mente, para que os outros não a notassem. Chegou ao vestiário e sentou-se no largo banco de madeira, se lembrou de quando estivera por ali. Havia trabalhado em um dos casos de House e não conseguia aceitar o fato do médico diagnosticar o paciente de uma forma que ele não aceitara. Cameron tinha sido contra isso e não quis mais trabalhar no caso, lembrou que ficou sentada naquele mesmo lugar pelo resto do dia, só pensando. Será que seria bom ela aceitar trabalhar com House naquele caso?

Abriu o prontuário e leu os sintomas que o paciente sentia, já estava na ponta da língua o diagnóstico. Só precisaria de alguns exames para confirmar. Logo ela já estava com um sorriso no rosto. Ah! Como era bom trabalhar daquele jeito, só faltava ir correndo contar ao House sobre o seu palpite e ele lhe daria créditos por isso. Ou não. De qualquer forma, a satisfação que sentiria no fundo do peito já era convincente. Mas será que ela deveria mesmo se envolver com o caso? E se ela descobrisse realmente do que sentia falta? Não ia ser nada bom, ela já sabia do que sentia falta.

Levantou-se com muito custo do largo banco de madeira e saiu do vestiário. Caminhava apressadamente até a sala de House, quando sem querer, esbarrou em Chase. Ele estranhou o jeito apressado dela e... O que ela estava fazendo naquele andar? _Pensou baixo._ Afinal, trabalhava no PS né? **– Ei, ei, ei... Por que a pressa?** Perguntou super interessado. O que ela iria dizer? Que estava indo correr contar ao House que iria aceitar trabalhar em seu novo caso? Chase iria ficar muito bravo, tinha ciúmes. **– Me desculpe, amor. Cuddy me mandou entregar essa pasta para o House... Um novo caso.** Ela sorriu disfarçando um pouco, não conseguia mentir para Chase... Mas não estava mentindo, afinal. Ele a olhou docemente. Ah... Aqueles olhos a acalmavam a qualquer momento, eram tão sinceros e ele a olhava com tanto amor. Ele sentia falta dela, só a via de noite, o trabalho era muito cansativo para ambos. **– Hum, então eu vou junto com você... Estou aqui mesmo, o que acha?** Péssima idéia, era isso que ela achava. Imagina só... Cameron, Chase e House na mesma sala? Não. Não mesmo. **– Claro amor, por que não?** Eu disse não, né? Mas okay. Chase pegou na mão de Cameron e caminharam até a sala de diagnósticos do Dr. House. Ele estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto, poder ficar perto de sua amada... Isso era bom. Ao chegarem próximos a porta de vidro, Cameron soltou das mãos de Chase e abriu a porta. House estava sentado em sua cadeira, como sempre, brincando com a "famosa" bolinha vermelha. Se espantou ao ver Chase lá também, não pode deixar de fazer um comentário a respeito. **– Vejo que tem mais gente sentindo saudades aqui.** Assim Cameron iria ficar vermelha e Chase a olharia furioso, dalhe House!

Chase não entendeu a piadinha de House, olhou para Cameron e ela fechou a cara. **– O seu prontuário, House.** Jogou em cima da mesa. Logo, o Pager de Chase tocou, era uma emergência e ele precisaria sair para atender. Fez um sinal para Cameron e acenou com a cabeça para House, atravessou a porta de vidro e sumistes por ali. Cameron ficou parada em frente da mesa de House, o olhando com um ar de desaprovação. **– O que foi? Eu falei alguma besteira? **Disse irônico.

Cameron só balançou a cabeça contorcendo os lábios e ignorou a pergunta do médico. **– Eu acho que pode ser Sarcoidose! **House ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, pensou que depois daquela cena, a médica não iria mais querer trabalhar com ele no novo caso. **– Você sempre acha que é Sarcoidose...** Ela revirou os olhos e tentou explicar, com um pouco de empolgação. **– Mas os sintomas batem! Os primeiros sintomas foram Dispnéia, tosse não cessa e...** Ele a interrompeu, sabia que ela leria o prontuário e tentaria descobrir a causa do paciente estar doente, de qualquer forma. **– Uau! Você leu o prontuário... Andou estudando, doutora?** **Eu sabia que você não ia resistir! **House conseguia constranger as pessoas, coitada da Cameron. **– Eu disse que sentia falta...** Ela sorriu com custo. House sorriu para ela de volta e parou com as ironias. Pegou o prontuário da mesa, analisou os sintomas... Batia com o diagnostico que Cameron falara. **– Vai lá fazer os exames então. **Ela sorriu satisfeita e saiu da sala, enquanto isso, House observava cada movimento que a garota fazia ao sair do ambiente. Ele sorriu novamente, pensando "_Essa é a Cameron que eu conheço. Cameron is my girl". _Ele já havia dito isso a ela uma vez.

" _You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you... "_

Agora sim ela estava satisfeita! O sorriso em seus lábios não negavam. Cameron andava em direção a sala de espera, procurava pela acompanhante do paciente, precisava de uma autorização para pedir os exames. Olhou para o fichário-médico e viu que a acompanhante se chamava Lorelai Scotty. Olhou para a sala, procurando essa tal moça. Viu uma senhora debruçada em um homem, deveria ser seu marido. Logo mais a frente, perto da janela, vistes uma criança dormindo no sofá e lá mais para frente, uma jovem moça de cabelos dourados. Deveria ser ela. Entrou timidamente na sala e caminhou até a moça, sentou ao seu lado e a interrompeu de ler sua revista. **– Oi, você deve ser a senhorita Scotty.** A moça sorriu para a jovem médica e confirmou com a cabeça. **– Sim, sou eu mesma.** Cameron pegou de dentro da pasta médica um papel, entregou para Lorelai e explicou a ela que precisaria de sua autorização para conceder os exames em sua amiga. A garota logo compreendeu e assinou a autorização, queria saber mais sobre o caso da amiga, mas Cameron nada disse, não tinha visto a paciente ainda. Saiu da sala de espera e foi levar a autorização para alguns dos novos membros da equipe de House, não queria fazer exames.

Lembrou-se quando House pedira a ela para dar uma noticia a família de um paciente, uma vez. Eram pais de um bebê, havia morrido devido a uma epidemia na maternidade do hospital. No começo, Cameron não tinha jeito para dar más noticias, ficava congelada, afinal, perdera tantas pessoas na vida... Lembrar daquilo não era confortante e o House fez questão de mostrar a ela como era a realidade, fazendo-a ir lá e contar aos pais que tinham perdido o seu único bebê. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, será que ele havia mudado ela? Ah claro, com certeza. A ensinou a ser mais forte. Mas também a machucou com certas palavras. Lembrou-se também de quando ela, para convencer o pai de duas crianças a conceder um exame perigoso, citou a morte de seu marido. House não se importou e demonstrou não ter pena de ninguém em ambas as situações, foi logo dizendo sarcástico como sempre, que perdeu a sua esposa porque ele havia concedido um exame super perigoso, ou algo do tipo. Cameron riu baixinho, sentada no chão, sozinha. Passou as mãos no rosto, respirou fundo e se levantou. Precisava entregar os papéis para os médicos.

" _I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast…"_

A tarde se foi rapidamente, as janelas do Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital estavam escuras, sem luz, sinal que já era noite. Nem vira o anoitecer, passou tão rápido o tempo... Ela fazia algo produtivo quando trabalhava em um caso médico difícil de ser diagnosticado. Já o resultado do exame ficaria pronto, enquanto isso, ela decidiu subir até o terraço do hospital. Tinha uma vista maravilhosa de lá de cima, podia se ver grande parte da cidade. Ainda mais a noite, era lindo... Cameron se debruçou no "muro" e ficou admirando a paisagem. Ver Lorelai na sala de espera a fez lembrar de uns tempos atrás, quando era ela que estava lá. Não nesse hospital, claro, mas na mesma situação. A moça era jovem que nem ela, na época, e tinham o mesmo jeitinho. Lembrou-se de seu marido deitado na cama do hospital, reclamando da comida terrível que ofereciam lá. Das vezes em que ela saía um pouco de lá de dentro e ia dar uma caminhada pelos arredores do hospital, fazendo com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

"_I wish that you were here_

_So we could celebrate together_

_I wish that we could_

_Spend the holidays together"_

Respirou fundo, fazendo com que seus pulmões se enchessem com aquele ar gelado de New Jersey. Olhou para o relógio e já estava na hora de pegar os resultados dos exames, desceu do terraço e caminhou para o laboratório, onde pegou os resultados ansiosamente em mãos. Olhou aos redores, se lembrando dos grandes momentos que passara lá. Quando chorou perto da centrifuga desregulada e House a consolara, foi a primeira vez que ela tocou sobre a morte de seu marido. Naquele dia, House deixou as ironias de lado e agiu como ser humano (?). Ela precisava de alguém que lhe dissesse coisas realistas e esse alguém foi o House. Com as lembranças vindo a tona em sua mente, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto involuntariamente. Ela levou um dos dedos aos olhos e a enxugou.

Os exames estavam em suas mãos, mas ela tinha medo de abri-los. Nem eram delas... Por que ela temia tanto? Eu não sei. Quando ela fez os exames para HIV, ficou dias sem ter sono, estava preocupada demais. E com medo, estava com muito medo. Se fosse por ela, não faria os exames nunca, mas House a forçou a fazer. Como? Foi fácil, disse que a amava e ela ficou literalmente de boca aberta. Okay, isso foi um tanto cruel. Mas e se tivesse sido sincero? _Cameron, I Love you._ Ouvir aquilo iria ser bom. E no dia de pegar o resultado de seu exame, House o abriu antes que ela visse. O que era aquilo? Preocupação? Oh Deus, o que acontecera com ela? Não parava de pensar em House... A resposta veio inesperadamente. Quando estava conversando com House no PS ele havia dito... _**"... Cedo ou tarde descobrirá que sente a minha falta também... Se é que já não sente e não quer admitir, doutora." **_E agora ela havia descoberto.

" _You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me... "_

Tomou coragem e abriu o envelope que continham os resultados do exame. Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela precisava encarar a verdade e parar de se importar tanto com os pacientes. Respirou fundo e finalmente, com muito custo, abriu o envelope. Olhou, analisou cada detalhe... Yeap. Como ela havia imaginado, era Sarcoidose. Sorriu porque acertara e também porque esse era um tipo de doença que não era difícil de se tratar. Saiu correndo do laboratório a caminho da sala de House.

"_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face"_

Abriu a porta de vidro da sala de House com uma certa ansiosidade. Logo vira o homem brincando com a sua bolinha vermelha, sentado na cadeira. Ela sorriu para ele e se aproximou da mesa. Logo disse: **- Eu descobri...** House estranhou a ação da médica e se levantou assustado da cadeira, ficando de pé de frente a ela. Sua feição pedia uma resposta para aquele comentário de Cameron. A olhou nos olhos e deixou que ela continuasse. **– Você havia me dito que eu descobriria do que sentia falta. E agora eu te digo que descobri.** Ele lançou um olhar curioso para ela, Cameron colocou a mão docemente em um de seus braços e o olhou. Estava séria, mas o sorriso em seu rosto sempre dava um jeito de sair. Ela se aproximou mais ainda dele e lhe deu um abraço apertado. House ficou sem reação, a abraçou também, como nunca fizera e sorriu. Aquele momento pareceu ser eterno para os dois.

"_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me"_

Cameron o soltou e ainda sorrindo, lhe disse calmamente. **– O paciente... Ele tem sarcoidose mesmo.** House sorriu e balançou a cabeça, novamente pensando, "_Essa é a Cameron que eu conheço. Cameron is my girl". _Ela colocou os exames em cima de sua mesa e caminhou em direção da grande porta de vidro. Logo Chase a encontrou e juntos, pegaram o caminho de volta para casa.

.ಌ.

"… _This is for my peoples who just somebody_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye."_

_By M. Rachel._

**Notas:**

Músicas:

- I miss you, _Miley Cyrus. _

– Bye bye, _Mariah Carey. _


End file.
